life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Timestream
For information on Max's rewind ability, see Rewind. Timestream montages appear whenever Max Caulfield uses her Focus ability on a photo to go back in time and alters a past event which causes the timeline to be "overwritten". These timestream sequences consist of moments that happened in the earlier timeline burning and merging into moments of the new timeline. The timestream images were illustrated by French concept artist Florent Auguy. Alternative Timeline Max travels back in time to the day William Price (Chloe Price's father) dies in a car crash. She prevents him from driving his car, creating an alternative timeline very different from the original where William is now alive. A timestream montage shows the events of the original timeline being altered. After either accepting or refusing a serious request made by Chloe in this alternative timline, Max returns to the day William died and lets events happen as they did in the original timeline. Another timestream montage occurs, depicting the previously shown events reverting back to the original ones. Dark Room Timeline In an effort to escape from the Dark Room, Max focuses on a monochrome photo taken by Mark Jefferson. She manages to kick a trolley and damages Jefferson's photos. The timestream montage shows an angry Jefferson looking at a folder. San Francisco Timeline After Max is captured by Jefferson in Episode 5, she uses her diary to travel back to Jefferson's classroom. She texts David Madsen about Jefferson and the Dark Room and then submits her photo to the Everyday Heroes contest. A timestream montage is shown; some events remain the same, but others change dramatically, such as police officers infiltrating the Dark Room and later uncovering Rachel's body, Jefferson and Nathan being arrested, and Max winning the contest and setting off for San Francisco. After arriving at the Zeitgeist Gallery, Max discovers that the storm is still in existence and approaching Arcadia Bay. Determined to save Chloe, Max focuses on her gallery entry, returns to the day it was taken and tears it apart, preventing herself from winning the contest. A timestream montage shows Max putting the torn photo inside her diary, Jefferson burning Max's diary, Max restrained in the Dark Room and Jefferson entering the Dark Room. Storm Timeline Max travels back in time using the photo Warren Graham took of them together. Max convinces Chloe not to search for Nathan Prescott and instead to tell David about Jefferson and the Dark Room. A timestream montage shows Max and Chloe warning David, Jefferson being arrested by David and several other policemen, and Max and Chloe facing the storm together. Sacrifice Chloe Timeline At the end of the game, Max is faced with her biggest decision so far - save Chloe and let the tornado destroy Arcadia Bay, or sacrifice Chloe in order to save everyone. If the player chooses the latter, Max focuses on the photo of the blue butterfly and travels to the beginning of the game; this time, she doesn't intervene and allows Nathan to shoot Chloe in the stomach. A timestream montage shows David handcuffing Nathan, Nathan interrogated by the police, Jefferson being arrested by the police, Max talking to Joyce Price and David, Max hugging her teddy bear, Joyce giving Max a box with Chloe's belongings, Max looking at polaroids and Max standing near the lighthouse on the cliff. References Category:Time Travel Category:Gameplay Category:Time Category:Gameplay (Season 1) Category:Season 1